Under the Blacklight
by hawkend
Summary: Being able to see and hear things that weren't there, Alice was always considered strange. But after being involved in a nearly fatal car accident, she soon realizes that maybe ghosts aren't the only things lurking in the darkness. AU Bellice.
1. Under the Blacklight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**So, this is an idea I've had for awhile. Enjoy :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a weird sensation, seeing yourself from above. Now, not in a mirror or in a picture, but in real time, real life. I could see every inch of my face right in front of me. I was just laying there, unmoving. My long, ink black hair was knotted, unevenly cut and frayed. Deep red cuts and purple bruises marked my pale skin making my body look more like tenderized meat.<p>

I didn't feel the impact at all. It went by so fast I didn't even know what hit me... Ha, no pun intended.

I tore my eyes from my own body and glanced around. I was surrounded by a thick, dense fog. The grey looking mass was illuminated by an internal light, making it seem otherworldly. I felt drawn to it, like a moth to flame. I could feel the sensation of warmth emit from my being the longer I stared into it. I could feel myself grow colder and less solid. I took a breath, but nothing filled my lungs. I started to freak out...I need air to breath! But seconds passed and I didn't pass out, I didn't even feel tightening in my lungs. The longer I stared into the glowing light the heavier my eyes became. I felt calm, sleepy, and even serene. Shutting my eyes I let the cold surround me.

But nothing happened.

I opened my eyes again, but this time I was not looking at myself. I was looking at the roof of an ambulance.

"We got her! We have a heartbeat!"

"What's her status?"

"Critical."

Voices and words floated around my head. The driving motion was lulling me back to that peaceful state. My blue eyes tried to retain what was going on, but I just couldn't keep them open...

"She's loosing consciousness."

"Get the ET, we need to keep her breathing."

...

I had the unsettling feeling that I was being watched. I slowly peeked open one eye.

An elderly woman was standing beside my bed, dressed in a hospital gown.

"Hello dear, are you feeling alright?" Her voice made me feel all warm inside. It kinda reminded me of my grandma.

"U-uh..." My voice was scratchy. I sat up, feeling achy, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Yea? I feel fine..." I took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room. "Well, I'm in the hospital so I guess I must not be fine."

"You took quite a beating, amazing that you made it. Tell me, how was the view?"

"The view?"

"Yes, the view of the other side. I haven't seen it yet, I'm...too frightened to leave everything behind."

"Other side?" What is she talking about? Why is she in my room? Why am _I_ in a hospital room? And if I'm already asking myself questions, who the hell is she?

"Who are you exactly?" I rubbed my forehead, feeling it covered with bandages. As was my arm.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry, I'm Grace. Grace Michaels. And yes, the other side. All the others told me that you saw it, but instead of going into it you were pushed back. I can feel it pulling me in, but I don't know if I'm ready to find out what's beyond it."

Maybe I'm still sleeping. Or maybe I really have just become totally insane and this is a mental ward, lord knows everyone already tried to send me there...

You know what, I think I am still sleeping. This all must be a dream! So, I'll just go along with this, "Um, well, doesn't everyone want to know what's beyond? Find the meaning of life?"

"I suppose..."

"And if you don't...go into it, what's left for you here? You're obviously a patient here, what if you don't take this opportunity and you end up getting stuck?"

She mulled over my words, "You're right, honey. I've wasted too much time in this place. I was a pistol back then, I'm not gonna let some thing like this scare me! Thank you, Alice, I just needed a little push." She straightened up her posture, fluffed her hair, and walked towards the window.

"Uh, your welcome? Wait, how'd you know my name?"

She smiled, "Everyone knows who you are." Her words were soft, floating in the air. She took a step forward and walked right through the wall.

Holy shit. I _am_ insane.

I sat there, with my mouth open, as the door to my room opened.

"Alice! You're awake! Thank God.." My mother ran to my side, hugging me gently.

"Hello, Ms. Brandon, I'm Dr. Bennett, how are you feeling?" A youngish looking man with brown hair and green eyes walked up to the bed. He began to check my eyes for dilation as I spoke.

"I feel fine. What happened to me? What am I doing here?"

"Oh, honey..." My mom's eyes began to water, she would have started crying if it weren't for my brother, Emmett, coming to her rescue. He gave me a large, reassuring grin as he took our mother into his arms.

"Ms. Brandon, you were involved in a serious car accident. It's actually remarkable that you only received a few broken ribs and a head injury. The rest of your injuries are not serious, only some minor surface lacerations. Tell me, do you feel like you have a head ache, or feel sleepy, nauseous even?"

"No, I actually feel alright. But now that you mention it, my sides do feel really sore."

He nodded, "That's your ribs. We'll up the dosage on the pain medication for the time being. Your tests seem fine, I don't see why you can't be out of here by tomorrow morning."

"How long have I been here exactly?"

"About three days."

"Three days?" Holy...

There was a knock on the door and a young Asian nurse came into the room, "Excuse me Dr. Bennett, but they need you in room fourteen."

"Fourteen? Isn't Dr. Hendricks in charge of that side?"

"Yes, we've paged him but he's busy in ICU." She lowered her voice, "It's Mrs. Michaels, she was found not breathing a couple minutes ago. They need you to pronounce her time of death."

"Ah, well, if you'll excuse me." Dr. Bennett nodded to us and followed the young nurse outside.

Michaels? Grace Michaels? The old woman that just walked through my wall?

"Yo, Alice," Emmett snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Hello, Alice, come back to us." I shook my head. Gah, not a good idea. I shut my eyes and let the spinning stop before I opened them again.

"Where'd you zone off to? Wonderland?"

"Oh, Ha-Ha, Em. It's not like I haven't heard that one before."

"Hey, I'm just checking. They said you'd be a little off since you were dead for a while."

"What?"

"Emmett, leave your sister alone. She's had a rough time. We all have." My mom wiped tearing mascara from her cheeks.

"It's the truth!" His eyes landed on mine, all amusement gone from his face, "You were dead for five minutes before they were able to bring you back..." His eyes glazed over for a second and his brow furrowed as his mouth turned into a deep frown. I've only seen him with that expression once before and that was when our dog Bear died...

"I was...dead?"

"Yes, but you're not now." My mom sat next to me on the bed and brushed some hair out of my face, "We'll have to get your hair cut...they had to cut you out from the car, I guess they got some of your hair in the process..I always loved your hair.." She continued to brush the tips of my hair with her fingers.

"How did I get into an accident in the first place...I remember..it was raining, but after that I don't remember anything."

Emmett's face darkened as he crossed his arms, "Some drunk idiot hit you from behind. Fucker didn't even get a scratch on him!"

"Emmett, please."

"I'm sorry mom but he doesn't deserve any kindness, he could have killed Ali...for good." It was weird hearing people talk about you being killed, especially since I really _was _dead for a while.

"I don't want to think about that right now." My mom bit her lip, holding back the tears again. "What were you doing on the road anyway? I thought you were staying the night at Jasper's house."

"I was. I did. I mean, I was going to. I...We broke up."

"And you left in that kind of weather? I'll strangle him for letting you leave..."

"Mom, it's not his fault. He told me to stay, but I didn't want to stay after that. And I didn't want to make it awkward by sleeping over."

"I always liked him, I thought he was the one for you."

"...I thought so too, until I just..started not feeling the same about him anymore. He's kind of had the feeling that I haven't been into the relationship for a while..."

She let out a long sigh, "Well, as long as you feel alright about it, then that's all that matters." She got up, giving me a kiss on my forehead, "We should let you rest before they let you out of here. Emmett will be back to take you home tomorrow. I'll come over after work, okay?"

I waved them goodbye as they left me alone in the large hospital room. I looked from wall to wall. Atleast I think I'm alone...

...

I couldn't get a wink of sleep. I kept hearing people calling my name. Hearing voices is something that I'm used to...but not at this intensity. Instead of hearing them from far off, or like if there was a wall separating us, I heard them as if they were sitting right next to me. I could even feel the vibrations of their voices...Bah! It gave me the creeps!

Most of the time when I would hear these things it was like someone was talking while running by you, it was never concrete. It was so annoying! I'd turn around to see who was speaking to me, and then there would be no one there! I got so many looks from that...I guess that's how I became known as the 'ghost girl'. That's actually one of the nicer names bestowed upon me...the others aren't.

I've gotten everything from Freak, Psycho, Schitzo, to even some..really mean ones. But it's not they were wrong, I did see and hear things that weren't there, so I thought there was something wrong with me too.

I was about eleven when my parents decided to send me to a psychiatrist. The doctor thought I was holding in some repressed memories, and using ghosts or imaginary friends to let them out. He also wanted to put me on meds...but I got my parents to side with me and not get them. I decided that if there was something wrong with me then let it be. It's not like what I was seeing or hearing was hurting me or any one else.

It was hard to be around my family when everytime they looked at me I felt like it was my fault I was different. I felt like they thought I was making it all up for attention, even though I wasn't. But it was even harder when I had to go to school. I was an outcast. At first people were nice, they thought I was this cute little ball of sunshine (which I am), but once they started noticing little quirks of mine...they all left. And soon after rumors would start. After a while I started not caring and I just prayed for graduation to come sooner. After it did come and I went to college I found people that accepted me, and actually thought I was cool. But I still felt...weird. Like I didn't belong.

The only person that's believed me has been my brother, Emmett. He's always been my rock, even when everyone else ran from me. He's a year older than me, but everyone thinks we're twins because of how close we are. He's not only my brother but my best friend...I don't know what I'd do without him.

I think he might actually be jealous that he doesn't get to see what I do. Sometime's it's fun, like this one time I saw a woman's skirt get upturned by an older ghost man, and she just thought it was the wind. Then there are other times..where you see the ones that are so traumatized that they keep reliving their death. I've seen so many murders, rapes...anything you could imagine. And I can't say anything about it! 'Oh I know how this person died' 'Oh, how?' 'Well I saw their ghost get stabbed.' Yeaa...that's going to be taken seriously, for sure.

As the voices got louder I pretended to sleep through their urging until the nurse came in and give me more pain killers to help me sleep...

The sun finally poked its head around the window curtain and I tentatively opened my eyes.

I'm alone. Thank god.

Suddenly the door burst open. Well, so much for having some alone time.

"Ready to go?" My brother stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"How'd you know I'd be awake?" I slowly sat up, my ribs were still sore. Emmett walked over with a wheelchair and helped me out of bed.

"I didn't." He tossed me a pair of clean clothes before turning around, waiting for me to change.

"So, if I was sleeping, you would have just woken me up like that?"

"Yea. Pretty much." Figures.

"Alright, you can turn around now."

He did and motioned for me to sit in the wheelchair. I furrowed my brows.

"I don't need that. I can still walk."

"Just sit down. Common, I wanna pretend that we're bobsledding or something." I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Alright alright. So what, you just sign me out and we just walk out?"

"Yea, I already did that, the doctor said you should rest and take some of these pills." He patted a bulge in his jacket pocket, then he pushed me out into the hallway. "Get ready to go for gold!" And we were off!

I couldn't help but laugh, and even squeal, as Emmett ran like a madman and made sharp turns throughout the hospital hallways. We got some frowns, but hey, screw them. I almost died, I'm gonna have as much fun as I can now, bitches!

When we made it outside, he skidded the wheelchair to a stop as we got to the car. I felt my eyes grow huge and my heart stop.

"Geezus, you're lucky I trust you...I almost had a heart attack!" My legs were maybe 3 inches away from the car door.

"Good thing we're in the hospital parking lot then, huh?" He grinned as he bent down and picked me up effortlessly. "You know I'd never hurt you, Thumbelina." Again, I rolled my eyes. Because I was short and petite my whole life, Em assumed that his life goal would to be to make as many short/small jokes and nicknames for me.

After gently securing me in the backseat, Emmett ran back to return the wheelchair. It always surprised me how such a huge guy could be so gentle. He really was a big teddy bear.

He came back a moment later and started the car. "So I picked up some ice cream and girl scout cookies for you."

"Aw, thanks Em. You sure know the way to a girl's heart."

"Of course I do!" The rest of the ride back to our apartment was quiet. Too quiet.

"Okay, what do you want to ask me? I know you want to say something."

He sighed and gripped the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white. He responded in a softer tone. "...What was it like?...Dying I mean.."

"..I don't really know. I mean..I remember seeing myself, and then there was like this huge grey cloud. It looked like there was lightning inside of it because it kept glowing..almost..breathing. And then I couldn't breathe, I thought I passed out but I ended up waking up in the ambulance."

"Did you see anything weird? I've heard that when people have near death experiences they see things, and well, since you already see them I was wondering if you could see anything else."

"Actually, yeah. Remember when the doctor came in and that nurse said a woman died a couple doors down? I saw her, before she died...She must have been in a coma or something...but I talked to her, and it wasn't like before. Like, this time I was able to see her clearly, as if she was really real." The car slowed down and parked in front of an apartment complex.

"No way..so now your like full on Ghost Whisperer status. This is so awesome! Can we go to the cemetery and talk to people-oh! Can we see grandma again? Damn it I wanna see grandma!" I told you he was jealous.

"Easy there, Em. I don't want to go ghost hunting, I just want to eat that said ice cream you bought me." He was already out of the car and helping me out.

"Aw, common Ali, it'll be fun! It sounds like this whole thing enhanced your Spidey-sense, so maybe there's more out there..more than just ghosts."

I wrapped my arms around his huge neck as he held me and walked us both into the complex. "Like what? You think there are goblins and faeries and shit like that?"

"Well, common, if ghosts are real then who says that other stuff can't be too?"

He walked us up the stairs to our apartment. Yup, we live together. I told you we were close. "Hmm..you know, I'm not sure if I'm ready to find out if there are other things out there. I mean, I was ridiculed in school for seeing ghosts, I can't imagine what people would say if I said I saw pink faeries and leprechauns or something."

He easily opened the door and set me down on the couch. "Who gives a fuck about other people? This is your life, you can't help if you're more advanced or more awesome than the rest of them. They're just upset that they can't see what you do." He turned around and closed the door.

"Yea..I guess you're right." Even though you're right doesn't mean that it erases my childhood...

"What do you mean 'guess'? You know I'm right. Shit, it'd be awesome to be able to talk to war heroes and old movie stars!"

As I laid down on the couch, I proceeded to snap my fingers, "Ice cream. Two scoops. And don't be a pussy with the hot fudge."

I smirked as I heard Emmett laugh as he walked into the kitchen to get me my promised ice cream. A sigh left my lips as I lazily glanced about the room.

I didn't have the heart to tell Emmett that out of the twelve non-human beings to follow us from the hospital, two had seated themselves comfortably in our living room.


	2. Castles Made of Sand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Great. Just when I was gonna relax, have some ice cream..now I gotta put my game face on.<p>

The first figure to stand out to me was a woman looking to be in her late 30s. She had beautiful blonde hair and a great complexion for a ghost. She looked like a supermodel, even with her horrible 90s style dress on. Something that must have been popular at the time..but common, really? A long sleeved flower printed dress with shoulder pads? Ugh, why were shoulder pads even invented?. I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen her before...she looks so familiar! Ugh, if only I could remember from where..

There was another ghost sitting beside her, and he looked about 50. He had a nice suit on, his salt and pepper hair was combed back and flawless, and the jewelry that was still on him illuminated in some otherworldly shine.

"This must be pretty important if you followed me inside. What can I do for you two?" I gingerly sat up, slightly wincing at the throbbing in my sides.

They both looked to eachother, and the older man nodded his head to the woman, giving her the opportunity to speak first. The blonde woman sat up straighter and crossed her legs, "I'm Catherine and I have a favor to ask you, Alice. I've heard from many of us that...that you're the best one to come to."

"Wait wait wait, before you continue, tell me what exactly you mean that I'm the best? The best at what?" I know I'm the shit, but to have a ghost tell me...sounds fishy.

"The best at communicating with..our kind. Those who are dead. Or..I guess even those who just aren't human. The humans that have this ability are our only way of reaching those we know and love...and they stick out to us."

"What do you mean?" I hope Emmett takes his sweet time...

"You see the strange light don't you? The light that surrounds us? We see that too, but around you. Just like you're able to see us in this way, we see you, and so far...you're the brightest I've seen."

"So your saying that I stand out to you? Okay...and who are these others? How do they know about me?"

"I'm not quite sure..except that you've stood out to us since you were born. You were always brighter than everyone else...but it seems your accident has made you brighter than ever."

"How did you know I was in an accident?" This is creepy. All these dead people have known me since I was a kid? The hell...

"We just know...we can feel it, when something changes in the air." Ooookay.

"Riiight. So, what can I help you with Catherine?"

She paused a moment, "I would like you to find someone...make sure she's alright and make sure that she doesn't make the same mistakes I did...If you do I left some of my valuables, which you are more than welcome to take."

I raised a brow, "Why would you give me these things? It seems rather odd that you would just let me have them for only finding someone."

"Well, what use are they to me? I'm dead." Point taken.

"Alright, well...sounds easy enough. I'll help you. What clues can you give to find this person?" She smiled and she looked radiant. She must have been quite the catch when she was alive.

"Thank you so much! Well..it's been over ten years since my death..the last time I remember I lived by Lake Hollywood..near the Hollywood sign." There's a lake in Hollywood? Well, you learn something new everyday. She must have been loaded to live by the sign...

I heard a crash come from the kitchen, followed by Emmett cursing. I turned my head to the noise and asked if he was okay. I got a mumbled response. Well...atleast he's taking his time.

I turned my attention back to out visitors, but only the man was there. My head swung from one side of the room to the other. She left?

"Ghosts are always so mysterious, coming and leaving when they want. It's quite annoying, wouldn't you say?" His deep voice pulled at me, stealing my attention.

"..And you're not a ghost?"

"No, I'm something more important than those repetitive projections." My eyes slitted. I don't like this guy.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me why you're more important either are you?" I know that some...creatures can't say their own name, or utter a word about what they are, or else whoever knows it will have power over them.

He smirked, "You catch on quick. I can see why my employers wanted me to speak to you."

I raised a brow, "Who exactly are your 'employers'? Or are you not going to tell me that either?"

"Hah, I like your spunk, kid. Well, I'm not allowed to say their names, but I can tell you that they are very important and very powerful. They have a favor to ask you. Personally." He stood up and straightened out a few wrinkles in his dark suit. His left hand disappeared into his breast pocket and he pulled out a small piece of paper. "Here's the address. Come just before midnight, and don't be late. They hate waiting."

Emmett walked into the living room, not even noticing the stranger (who eerily reminded me of the Dos Equis man), and placed a filled bowl of ice cream on the coffee table.

"There you are, two scoops, extra fudge. You better like it too...the bowls in the cabinet tried to overthrow me, they attacked me!" He lifted his huge mitt like hand to show me a ScoobyDoo Band-Aid wrapped around his index finger.

I glanced behind my brother, the older man waved the paper in his hand and placed it down beside the ice cream bowl. He nodded a goodbye, then walked out the door.

Emmett swiveled his whole body to the sound of our front door closing. "What..what was that? Did the door just close? I locked it.." His brows furrowed and he looked at me, "Was there someone here?"

"Yea. The Dos Equis man just left, I'm supposed to meet his 'employers' tonight at midnight. Oh, and some 90s supermodel was here too."

He looked puzzled. "...Damnit I can't tell if you're lying or not!"

I reached over and took my bowl of frozen goodness. "I'm telling the truth. Look what he left." I pointed to the white card with my spoon.

Emmett turned around and grabbed the tiny paper. He grumbled, "Midnight in the Industrial District? Well, if that's not safe I don't know what is. Like hell you're going down there."

"Do I have a choice?" I stuffed my face with sweet icy deliciousness. "They...obviously know where I live, so it's not like I can say I didn't get the message or something."

"Mm..I don't like this. If you're going I'm coming with you." I still find it crazy how he always understands me, and wants to help. This isn't the first time I've helped someone not human with Emmett's help, but this is definitely the first time I was able to see and hear more than just blurs and whispers.

"What, why? I can take care of myself."

He stared at me without any expression and deadpanned, "Your ribs are broken, you can barely walk, and you have ice cream all over your face. You need more help than you think."

...

It was about five in the afternoon when our mom finally left. She had wanted to stay longer, but it was getting late and I still wanted to get a jump start on these 'cases' before I had to go back to work. Heehee. I felt like a detective. So, after a million hugs and promises that I'd call her everyday, she left.

Right now, Emmett and I were in his huge ass Jeep making our way to Hollywood from our apartment in Silverlake.

"So, where are we going exactly?" My bear of a brother asked from the drivers seat. Well, kind of grumbled his question, traffic was being a bitch and he was getting a little...pissy. Which I found hilarious since he's such a happy guy.

"Lake Hollywood. It's uh, kind of near City Walk I guess, so...Google said we can either take Beachwood or Highland to get up there." I scratched my head. Gah, these stitches were so damn itchy! But my new short haircut that my mom gave me earlier allowed my head to breathe. It was so weird to feel the air on your scalp after so many years of it being protected with long heavy hair.

"Ok, cool...Ali, stop scratching!" He scolded me like I was a little kid with chickenpox. I kind of wanted to laugh. Here he was, a man who was still very much like a child, scolding me.

"Alright alright. But it itches!" I folded my hands in my lap, willing them to stay put.

"I know, but you don't want them to open up, and then have blood oozing from your head, do you?"

"Ugh, god Em, what a pretty picture to paint."

"Exactly. So quit it." He grinned at me from behind his sunglasses. "Plus you'll mess up your cool new style."

I glanced at myself in the mirror's reflection. "You really think it's cool?" It was hella short, compared to my hair style before, tiny little spikes seemed to poke out at every angle from the ends of my hair.

"Yea man, I really do. Not many people can pull off such a drastic change, or a short hair cut, but you can. Not to mention it makes you look even more like a faerie!" He let out a booming laugh.

"Great, now I'll be getting even more jokes from you." I rolled my eyes, but a smile pulled at my lips.

"Hush, you know you love them."

I grinned as my brother turned on Beachwood and proceeded to drive though winding roads filled with huge, cute, and expensive homes. The GPS led us to the top of an overlook near Lake Hollywood Park.

I looked out. We were on a hill that allowed us to see all of LA, the lake (reservoir to be exact), and even all the way out to the beach. To make it even more iconic, the Hollywood sign is standing right behind us. This is crazy, I've lived in LA my whole life and I never knew this was here. Maybe because I never took those touristy open bus tours.

We got out of the car and brainstormed.

"Okay, so what did this ghost lady say exactly?"

I followed his pose and leaned against the dark Jeep, rubbing my chin in thought. "Hmm..she said she used to live around here, and by the way she was dressed, I'd say she hasn't lived here in over 10 years. So...we need to find someone that's been living her for about that long, and see if they remember anything about her, then we can find out if she had any close friends or family and find out who this woman she want us to find is."

"Ok, sounds good. I guess I'm gonna be the one asking huh? You might scare everyone with those zombie looking bruises..." He grinned as I smacked his rock like arm. "Uh, where should we start?" He looked back and fourth, the entire hillside was filled with homes.

"Uh..." I closed my eyes and threw out my hand, pointing in a random direction. "That way!"

Four hours later we were no where. No one could remember that far back, or they haven't lived her for that long. We were both tired, hungry, and probably seemed strange knocking and people's doors at nine at night.

"Well, atleast we know she didn't live on that side." Emmett said as he started the car.

I sighed into the car seat, my body pulsing from overuse. "True. We'll check out the other side, tomorrow?"

"Yea, tomorrow's good."He started the car and I pulled out some pain meds.

"Aren't you supposed to eat before taking those?"

"Yea, well, I don't see any food around and I feel like a bruised fruit." I popped two.

"Does that mean you're asking for food?"

"Yessir."

"Fine fine, I guess I'll feed you."

We ended up at Denny's. I wasn't complaining. After a couple of refills of coffee I was feeling pretty good. It was only eleven and I couldn't be tired to meet these non-humans in the middle of the warehouse district downtown. I finished my fifth cup and leaned back into the plasticy booth seat.

"Are you sure you still want to go? You need your rest."

"Since when did you become Mom?"

He smiled but his eyes were very serious. "I'm just looking out for you Ali. You're my little sis, I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"..I know. Look, if I'm feeling tired or in pain, I'll let you know okay?"

"Okay." He finished off his super huge man breakfast. I don't know how he can eat everything on his plate, well...multiple plates. "So, do you want to tell me the real reason you and Jasper broke up?"

My brows knit together, "What do you mean?"

"I know you too well, Ali. There's no way you can just not feel the same way."

"Sure there is."

"No, you feel a different way about someone because of something. Either something happened, or something changed."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I just..don't love him anymore. As a friend yes, but..not as a lover. I started to notice it whenever he'd touch me, it didn't give me that spark you know? Like, I didn't feel giddy and I didn't have butterflies in my stomach every time he looked at me anymore. Then I just started to hate it when he'd touch me or..kiss me. It, it made me feel sick. I started to think there was something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're just..changing, that's all."

"Changing into what? He was the perfect boyfriend, nice, charming, attractive, and he cared so much abut me, always putting me first."

"Then maybe subconsciously you know he's not the one for you. Even though he has all of these awesome qualities, there's something more for you."

"I just don't want to make the wrong decision and...end up alone."

"You're not going to be alone. There's someone out there for everyone, you just have to let things happen on their own." Ah, my brother, the romantic.

"Plus," He grabbed the check that was left on our table and set out his credit card. "you know what they say, 'Better sorry than safe'."

"I don't think that's how it goes, Em."

The waitress came by and took his card. "Sure it does. You wouldn't want to be 60 and married to someone that even though they're nice and take care of you, doesn't make your heart race, right?"

We got out of the booth as his card was brought back. "...I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to live a boring, easy life. I want something, someone, that will make me excited to fall asleep just so I could wake up next to them."

He grinned. "That's the spirit! Now, we don't want to be late for our date with the unknown."

...

The address on the card was very secretive, all it gave us was a street name. We cruised down the dimly lighted street, looking for any indication of well, anything. There was nothing but dark, closed up doors, street lights, and barred windows. A few minutes later I saw something move in my peripheral vision.

"Wait. I saw something." I jerked forward as Emmett slammed on the brakes. "Was that really necessary?" I pulled the seatbelt from my chest as it tried to suffocate me.

He gave me a sheepish grin, "Sorry, I got excited."

I looked back out the window, searching for what grabbed my attention. A figure stepped out from the shadows. Light hair was reflected in the street light, the figure was female, and her face was hidden by her hair, but even without being able to see her completely I could tell she wasn't human nor a ghost.

She walked up to my side of the car and stopped a few feet from the window. I rolled it down.

"Alice?"

"That's me." She had a beautiful face, a beautiful young face. She looked barely sixteen!

"Who's that?" She nodded to the driver.

"This is my brother, Emmett. He goes where I go."

She paused as her red eyes looked between us. "Fine. Park your car and come with me." She turned around and walked back to where she was waiting before.

Emmett pulled over and parked the car under the street light and we got out to meet up with the young girl again.

My brother locked the car. "This seems...fishy."

"I know, but we're here already right?"

She started walking up the street, glancing back at us to follow her, then stopped in front of a gated door. Reaching into her coat pocket, she pulled out a set of keys and picked one out to open the door. She held it open for us, then turned around to lock it behind us.

"Follow me." And we did. We followed her up a flight of stairs, which kicked my ass, but I wouldn't show that I was in pain, and down a large hallway.

"So, you know who we are, care to tell us who you are?"

She gave me a look that politely said 'Fuck off', but she answered anyway.

"I'm Jane."

"So..where is everyone? Or is it always this empty?"

"They're out." Quite the talker, ain't she?

Jane led us into a large open room. It was lined with large glass windows which were covered by thick black curtains. The only things in the room was a large chair and desk, two smaller chairs, and a few lamps scattered around. As we neared the desk I could make out a large man sitting behind it. He stood up as we got closer.

"Ah, hello Alice and friend. Welcome to my place of business." All three of us stopped before the desk. This man was average height, had pitch black hair, and intense red eyes.

He held out his hand, "I am Aro Volturi, the one who sent for you." I tentatively shook his hand, immediately felt a worming sensation in my brain. A second later it was gone. What the hell was that?

He smiled and nodded his head. "You will be perfect for this job I have for you." I pulled my hand back to my side. I felt...exposed for some reason. He held his hand out again, this time to my brother.

"And your name is?"

"I'm Emmett." He shook his hand, and seemed to have the same reaction as me.

"Ah, yes. Good good. Please sit down." He looked behind us, "Thank you Jane, you may go back to your work." I didn't even hear her walk away, the only indication that she wasn't there any longer was the door clicking behind us.

My brother and I sat down on the two wooden chairs in front of the desk. Aro sat down in his huge padded chair as we did.

"I'm sure you have many questions as to why I have asked for you."

"Well, I've been told I'm the best at being me, so I'm guessing you need my...ability for something."

He leaned back into his chair, placing his arms on the armrests. "Your ability to communicate with the other beings that walk this world is extraordinary. I can tell you that I am not the only one that has noticed this. You make waves in the Fold."

I raised a brow, "The Fold?"

"Yes, that's what some people call it. The Fold, the Other Side, the Darkness. Call it what you will it's all the same. Many things go on in different planes, different existences, different...dimensions if you will, and so far you are the only one that can see all of them. Well, if you put your mind to it. I have a good feeling that after your accident it will get easier to see everything without much effort."

I twitched in my seat. He knew about it too? Am I wearing a sign on my forehead or something?

"So why do you need my help? You look like you have plenty of help as it is."

"Ah, yes. I do have many followers, although they cannot provide me with what you can. You see, someone has done a great deal against me, they have hurt me not only financially but personally. She is responsible for the death of one to many of my kind..specifically my own coven. She's able to walk at night and during the day, I know she has people hiding her and aiding her in this...horrible excuse to kill for pleasure."

"So, she's dangerous."

"Yes. I fear that one day she might get bored of killing those who hide during the day and go after humans. It would be such a shame if innocent humans were to be killed."

"...Why would a vampire care if humans are killed?"

Emmett sat up, "Vampire? What?"

Aro grinned. "Yes, I, along with my coven are vampires. Tell me, how could you tell?" I've read of vampires, but this is my first time meeting one. I have a feeling this won't be the last...

"On the way here I noticed that the amount of homeless ghosts and wandering spirits that usually roam around the older parts of the city started to get less and less. I've read that ghosts stay away from vampires because they tend to 'suck the life' from them and cause them to fade." Ghosts gain their energy by electricity or some kind of living force, a vampire has none.

"You are very perceptive, this pleases me." Aro leaned forward and opened up a drawer in his large desk. He pulled out a large, stark white envelope. "Take this, it has all the information I have on the one who has crossed me. I can't give you a name, nor a description, the reason I need you to find her is because either she or the ones that are helping her are able to hide her from us."

"I'm guessing I don't have much of a choice here, do I?" Either say yes and help a bunch of vampires and potentially be killed by this person who has a vendetta against them, or say no and be killed by vampires who don't want outsiders to know about them. Atleast the first option buys us some time.

I took the envelope from him and placed in under my arm. Oh, lord, just what have I got myself into?

"I will send Jane to check up on you in a weeks time. I'm sure you won't disappoint me."

* * *

><p><strong>thank you all for the reviews! :D so, yea i know, no Bella in this chapter. but she will be coming soon. i have to say, all of your guessessuggestions of what she should be are making me crazy haha. after every suggestion i get i have a million ideas pour into my head on how the story could go (since i'm writing it as i go), and i love it! keep 'em coming!**


End file.
